Brothers of The Sharringon
by areujesus
Summary: 2 Brothers Uchiha Naruto and Sasuke on the quest to kill a certain someone. And restore their clan. BY ANY MEANS NECESARRY. Read if you like the idea of naruto and sasuke as brothers and each having the sharringon. the two will go on numerous adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Hey its Areujesus, this is my first fic so I might need a bit of help. Constructive criticism is welcomed and to all those who want to cut me down or anger me give it your best shot cuz I got news for ya it aint gonna work. Ha-ha I feel special. Updates will be most likely sporadic at best but ill try. Suggestions are also welcomed. **I do not own Naruto or any of its charactors. **

**Brothers of The Sharringon**

Screams of dread and pain erupted throughout Konohogakure no sato as a mighty beast in the form of a fox wielding nine deadly tails rampaged the village. It seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the pain surrounding him but also seemed to be searching for something or someone in particular. None of this was lost on the Yodiame hokage as he finished sealing a scroll containing his most prized and secret jutsu. He had only just finished preparing his final seal that would protect his village as was his job. In his arms was a small newborn baby with black hair with golden highlights running through it and black eyes surrounded by a thin ring of cobalt blue only noticeable with the right lighting.

"Naruto forgive me but this must be done." Sighed the blond man.

At that exact moment the sandiame hokage and Jariaya came barreling through the door.

"Minato please tell me you don't plan on going through with this!" gasped Jariaya.

The sandiame merely nodded.

"Yes I do it has to be done and on a lighter note I will finally be rid of that bloody paper work . As soon as the sealing is finished sarutobi you are to reassume your position as hokage. This child is to be known as Uchiha Namikaze Naruto. Fuugaku is aware of the boy and has agreed to adopt him. Jaraiya I would like for you to take over Narutos training before the Chuunin axams. He is to know of his parentage as soon as he reaches the rank of chuunin my will and jutsu are in a blood seal. He is the only one that can open it. Good-bye old friends." Says the hero of Konoho no sato.

"Minato!" sputtered Jaraiya

But the yodiame had already leapt out of the window. And was speeding toward the kyubi no yoko Summoning Gamabunta as he went.

"Bunta Hold him down." He cried

"Minato what is the meaning of this!" roared the toad

"Bunta this is my son Uchiha Namikaze Naruto. He is the hero of konoho look after him please!"

With that Minato went through roughly 234 hand seals and summoned the shiginami himself thus sealing the kyubi within the black and blond haired newborn. Who immediately began to cry then passed out. About a minute later Kakashi, Jayiaya, and sarutobi arrived gently lifting the child in protective arms.

Kakash with tears gleaming in his eyes "hokage-sama I would like to request custody over Naruto." Fully expecting a yes.

"That will not be neccarry Kakashi Fuugaku has been given custody of the child." Stated the sobbing hokage.

Kakashi's response was to gape and take on a saddened expression.

"b-but hokage-sama!" stuttered Kakashi.

"No buts." Curtly replied the now composed hokage.

"Although if you wish you may be his jounin sensie if you have earned the title in time." Replied the hokage.

"Gladly hokage-sama I will reach the rank of jounin in time." Kakashi stated determined face adorning a determined expression

**So how was it? Okay Decent aweful? REVIEW PLEASE ANY HELP IS WELCOMED along with suggestions.**

**RUJESUS OUt!**


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own Naruto

**Brothers of The Sharringon**

**11 and half years later**

Naruto and Sasuke had been very close growing up practically inseparable. Both tied for the top of the class and rookie of the year. Desperately hoping and praying to Kami that they would be placed on the same gennin squad. Although both were considered prodigies and geniuses both were powerful in there own right. Saskuke was a highly skilled genjutsu specialist. While Naruto was far above average he was no where near Sasuke in that area. He was much more skilled in the area of sealing. They were both extremely powerful when it came to taijutsu and stealth. And the same as all Uchihas above average in ninjutsu. They were the top of their class and outclassed any gennin in Konoho. Although they looked up to and loved their neesan very much. He was their role moddle and idol. He was an ANBU Captain at the age of sixteen nonetheless.

Sweat poured down his face. His face screwed up in frustration. Naruto and Sasuke briefly noticed this but quickly moved and to attempting to tackle their neesan into a hug though this was a mistake. Itachi not knowing that the supposed attackers were his annoying otuotos side stepped and tripped them. They gasped as they both landed with a thud.

"You know, you shouldn't do that when I'm training" muttered Itachi.

"But you just got back from your mission!" the duo exclaimed.

Itachi merely muttered something about annoying kids. Although the duo paid no mind quickly chasing after their neesan. The two clearly had no intention of giving up so Itachi did a quick shushin out of the Uchiha compound. The two young Uchiha hung their heads at being abandoned once more by their hero. The two obviously had no clue what was going to happen the next day. So the brothers decided on an overnight camping and training trip into the forest. They were out until about midnight and the two were gliding from tree.

Sasuke decided to start a conversation.

"Naruto, do you think we should go back I got a real bad feeling that something is going to happen."

"I don't know I've got that feeling to." Muttered clearly disgruntled and nervous

"Lets go back something is wrong I can feel it in the air." Decided Sasuke

"Yeah let's go!" whispered Naruto.

The duo quickly sped through the forest paying no mind to the various scratches that they were accumulating. They were quickly approaching an exit in the woods. As the two barreled through the entrance the came to a halt as Naruto sniffed the air.

"I smell blood!" gasped Naruto unease was the dominate expression adorning his face.

"We must hurry!" cried Sasuke

As the two approached the Uchiha compound they found something that shocked them to the core. Their entire clan including their mother and father spread eagled across the ground. Slashes and stab wounds apparent on their corpses. Then they saw two figures a short distance away. One was a small girl sobbing over her deceased mother. But the other was hidden in a shroud of darkness provided by the blood spattered clan house. As they neared they could only gasp as the stranger nearly slashed the poor girl in two with a simple flick of his wrist. They charged the man with a roar of anger. But were stopped instantly due to being need and punched in the stomach. When the stranger stepped into view they were surprised to say the least each gasping in horror. As he stepped out they glanced into his cold blood red eyes. Noticing the overwhelming power of a genjutsu placed upon them. Itachi merely smirked.

"Welcome to my world, Tsukuyomi for the next 72 hours you will watch the Uchiha Clan massacred." Stated a calm and stoic Itachi

"W-w-why?" gasped Naruto

"Why would you...?" cried Sasuke

"How c-c-c-could you?" They whispered horrified

"To find my limit." Said Itachi coldly

The two faced a horror that they would not wish upon event their worst enemy. They inured the most painful experience in the young lives. Screaming in pain and frustration at their uselessness both had tears freely falling each developing a hatred that would go unmatched for all of eternity. Their one time hero, idol, and brother now the being that they hated the most in the now dark world in which they lived. They made a pact that they would destroy the man known as Uchiha Itachi, the man that at one point they admired. Both were gasping and retching on the floor thankful that the torture was over at least that type of torture. Itachi calmly walked over to them bending down and peering at their hateful expressions.

"That's right, hate me. Use that hate as fuel become stronger and seek me out if you which to kill me. I doubt that will happen though." Itachi taunted

And with that the man walked away. You would only notice if you were a seasoned veteran but his eyes had a look of guilt and sorrow and perhaps a sliver of self hate. But he continued running off without looking back.

**So how was it? I need suggestions as I stated in the earlier chapter this is my first fic. So any help is welcomed Now just click the little button at the bottem and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Its Areujesus with a new Chap! REVIEW please. I know in the beginning the characters were a bit ooc but that is changing no. well except for Naruto he will act the same as Sasuke did in the show. Stoic and serious. Umm just send some suggestions for the pairings. But im thinking Naruto/Ino and Sasuke/Ten-ten Any way here it goes! **

**Brothers of The Sharringon Chapter 3**

**In Naruto & Sasuke's Hopital room **

Naruto's eyes started to flutter open as he groaned in pain. Sasuke was starring at the ceiling in concentration and deep despair. That's when Naruto Remembered everything in only a second but overwhelming gain of memory was too painful. His entire family save Sasuke-nee was gone all because of that traitorous bastard! He growled in pain and anger. After the physical pain was gone he did exactly as his nee-san and stared at the ceiling in furry.

"Naruto." Muttered Sasuke

"hmm" said Naruto

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at Naruto with a teary expression

"I was so useless" Naruto cried

"NO!" Sasuke roared

"It is not your fault we had no idea what was happening!" Sasuke whispered

"I-I'm sorry" gasped a pained and devastated Naruto

"That bastard it was his fault not yours or mine." Muttered Sasuke

"We must avenge our clan! We must destroy him!" Roared a furious Naruto

And let me tell you a furious Naruto was a dangerous Naruto. The both were dressing each with new close both wore the traditional Uchiha shinobi long collar dark blue shirt with the Uchiha insignia on the back. But they also had on a shoulder guard also with the insignia. As they were preparing to leave the hospital the Hokage calmly walked through the door. He looked the duo up and down sighing sadly. This is what has happened to the mighty Uchiha. Only three remaining members and one of them were the cause as well as a missing Nin.

"How are you two?" asked a clearly saddened Hokage

"Fine Hokage-sama." was the immediate and in synch reply from the Uchiha

"I'm truly sorry for this loss." Whispered the Hokage

"As are we Hokage-sama." Was Sasuke's stoic response

"If either of you two need anything just ask." Sighed the aging Sarutobi

"Thank you old man was their reply." Was their reply

That was what the old Sarutobi needed he was accustomed to the two calling him "old man" when speaking to him and they were the only two who did so.

"Good-bye old man." Spoke Naruto who was being unusually quiet although this was completely understandable especially in the duo's case. The aged man simply nodded and sighed. 'These two could be trouble' was his only thought.

**4 weeks later**

The Uchiha two worked their bodies to the limit and trained non-stop to reach their goal. Both of them were waiting in class with anticipation because today their teams were decided. Hoping not to be stuck with their numerous fan girls. And to be on the same squad. The two brothers sat juxtapose in the left hand back corner. Normally they would be asleep or watching clouds through the window with Shikamaru. But today was important and they frantically wanted to be assigned to the same team. Every girl in the class room excluding Ten-ten and Hinata were fawning over them with the complete opposite thoughts running through their head. 'Uchiha brothers! Please oh please Kami let me be with them!?' At that moment Umino Iruka shushined into the room and sweat dropped at the lack of attention. He was thinking along the lines of 'hmm there goes the big entry too busy trying to impress the two boys who care the least about them'.

"Hey! Calm down everyone. Now! Hmhmm today you will be assigned to your gennin squads and senseis." Yelled Iruka

"Squad 1: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Sai your jonin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma.

"Squad 2: Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, and Kiba Inuzaka your jonin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai.

Iruka continued listing teams despite the continued outbursts from various fan girls about how "I should be on Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun's team!" even though he was getting annoyed but when he looked up at the Uchiha brothers he quickly realized ho much worse they had it. They were glaring around the room to shut the annoyances as they saw it up. And it sure was working even some of the guys were getting nervous.

"Squad seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and…Uchiha Naruto your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Calmly stated Iruka

Iruka wore a grin thoroughly enjoying that silence he decided to put in simply to annoy the boys. Although he refused to show it he was proud of his to prized students. Both of the boys simply smiled and stopped sweating. Meanwhile Shikamaru simply snored in agreement. Both Uchihas sweat drop at their overly lazy team mate.

Even if they thought it was somewhat amusing. Sharing a glance they both wore a small grin but to those that had been around them after the massacre then they knew how happy they were. Squad 7 slowly walked out onto the grounds and waited for their sensei. After 2 hours Shikamaru had fallen asleep while Naruto and Sasuke were talking about a new jutsu that they were creating. Although it would be a long while until they would complete it they were still happy. Although it would only take so long because it was at about high jonin level if done right. When Kakashi walked over they were too busy to even notice…or care. Giving a slight cough to get their attention Kakashi started the speech.

"My first impression of you guys is that you are annoying. But aside from that we should introduce ourselves you with the brown hair wake up and introduce your self." Said Kakashi

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, I like to sleep, relax, and watch clouds. I hate work and stress. My dream is to become the head of my clan." He lazily muttered before returning to sleep.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, What I like and hate is none of business, my dream is an ambition and that is to kill a certain someone." Calmly stated Sasuke

'Now you Naruto show me if you are your father's son.' Thought Kakashi

"I'm Uchiha Naruto my likes and dislike are also nothing you should be concerned of, my dream is also to kill a certain someone and restore my clan…and maybe become Rokudiame." Spoke Naruto

'Maybe he isn't so different…' thought Kakashi

"Okay bit of a morbid group aren't you?" said Kakashi breaking the silence

"Meet tomorrow morning 8 am training ground 14… and don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke." Cheerily spoke Kakashi giving his patented eye smile.

Then he did a quick shushin out of the school grounds. The Uchihas just shared a glance shrugged and walked off to train. Thinking the same thing 'man that was one weird guy'.

**REVIEW PLEASE. SUGGESTIONS WELCOMED. LET ME KNO WHAT PAIRINGS SOUND GOOD TO YOU AND GO FROM THERE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back wow I've been updating a lot! And to all those who review I think I answered all of them if not let me know** **! On another note I set up a poll on who should take Naruto & Sasuke on the training trip so vote! I am also a little disappointed on the low number of reviews but thank those who have. I am not going to stop the story because of the lack of reviews like some others. I hated that when I didn't have an account so here it goes. **

**Brothers of The Sharringon Chapter 4**

**Early morning Uchiha clan house**

It was about 4:45 am and the two Uchihas were just waking up they walked out of their respective rooms with sleep deprivation clearly strewn across their faces. The two had each stayed awake most of the night and were tired and hungry. Paying no mind to Kakashi's words of warning they ate in silence until.

"Hey Naruto what do you think we will have to do?" groaned Sasuke

"Ugh who cares as long as we don't fall asleep?" Naruto spoke in a monotone still too tired too care or even know what was really going on.

"Come on Naruto I'm serious we have to be stronger to kill him… this is the only way." Muttered Sasuke

At those words Naruto's body went ridged. This usually happened when they were talking about him. Naruto's eyes showed pain, hate, and furry in a whirl of emotion. He only showed his true emotions around Sasuke. Especially after that one incident… That went for the both of them as they never spoke to anyone other than their teachers and each other. They never paid any attention to their many fan girls they were more intent on finding a way to escape them. But when that man was brought up Naruto became serious more so than at any other time.

_Flash back:_

"_Naruto! LET'S GO! We have to hurry we're going to be late." Said Sasuke _

"_I know these guys won't move." Muttered a frustrated Naruto_

"_Ugh not now!" cried Sasuke_

"_Hey Uchiha! You know you are inferior to us Hyuga you go around us." Spoke the high and mighty Hyuga dirt bag as Naruto later referred to him by _

"_What did you say dirt bag?" roared the prideful Uchiha in him_

"_We said move Uchiha scum you are inferior especially after Uchiha Itachi massacred your clan! I think he did us a favor," said one of the other 'dirt bags'_

_ Sasuke knowing that the idiots were about experience something a thousand times worse than a death. Moved quickly to restrain Naruto and leave after a short hesitation. Noticed the patented Uchiha glare multiplied by about ten times Naruto that would have the shiginami piss himself. Quickly calmed Naruto down putting a hand on his shoulder turning him to leave. Turning to say_

"_You are lucky I stopped him or you would not be in one piece right now." Spoke the stoic Uchiha _

_That alone was enough to make them turn tail and run._

_End Flash Back_

Naruto fixed Sasuke with a pained gaze that Sasuke knew he wore as well. The two were closer to each other than anyone would or had ever been. And greatly hated seeing each other in pain. This is why they watched each other's backs constantly.

"Yes I know I was just tired… and I don't know what we are going to do it is probably just going to be a test on team work." Spoke Naruto in a low whisper

"Yea probably. I was wondering. What do you think about becoming chuunin early?" Sasuke asked quietly

"That would probably be good idea. It would help us achieve our goal. Can we really do that?" Naruto calmly asked

"Yeah I've heard that a few of the strongest ninja the village has ever seen did it. So I think we should try." Sasuke said in deep thought

"Alright what do we have to do?" asked a very tired and stressed Naruto

"Well we have to show them what we can really do…" spoke Sasuke

"You mean we go all out?" Naruto questioned

"Yeah that is exactly what I mean. So what do you think? Wanna do it.?" Asked a serious Sasuke

"Yeah I think it's a good plan. But are we going to tell them about our technique?" wondered a very serious and mentally exhausted Naruto

"Only if they aren't going to allow us to be Chuunin," said a slightly nervous Sasuke

"Alright I guess we should get ready for our meeting." Suggested a some what excited Naruto

"Yeah let's get this over with." Sasuke replied

The two got dressed and showered quickly. Deciding to go to the monument for all lost Konoho shinobi. While walking through reading the names they were shocked to see their sensei sitting next to a set of names including the Yodiame hokage's and Someone who's name they immediately recognized as a member of their clan. Uchiha Obito. They had heard talk of this member of their clan and were completely shocked that their sensei knew the man but showed no emotion at all. They continued to walk until they found a name that each recognized. Uchiha Madara… The founder of their clan and the co-founder of their clan. They both new his story. They turned when Kakashi said

"Now what are you two doing here you might just be late you know." He said with one of his eye smiles

"We were early and decided to come see the memorial. Is this why you are always late?" they questioned

"Yes it is I lost a great friend and visit this memorial every day." Kakashi stated

"Well you really do have a good reason to be late." Naruto said in his usual monotone

"Yes I told you so." Said Kakashi

As they were leaving Naruto got to wondering if he had forgot something. When out of nowhere he remembered what they had come here for and nudged Sasuke in the side. Sasuke looked at him with a questioning look. He then remembered as well with a shocked expression. Naruto usually let Sasuke do the talking so he stuck to his lazy walk. As Sasuke proceeded to speak with Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei Naruto and I would like to test early to become chuunin." Sasuke put bluntly

"Do you now? Hmm that is very difficult you think you two can handle it?"

The two simply nodded.

"Alright lets go to the Hokage I'll send a clone to Shikamaru to tell him to meet tomorrow." He replied some what off handedly

The Uchihas were surprised they were expecting much more apposition. While Kakashi was thinking 'you are both like your fathers wanting to gain promotion as quickly as possible. No patience what so ever.' Kakashi then giving a small chuckle walked with the two gennin to Hokage tower.

**Alright that was going to be a small filler but I think I got a little wrapped up in the story. But any way REVIEW please and check out the poll! The next chapter is going though be their test as well as the talk with the Hokage. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back wow I've been updating a lot! And to all those who review I think I answered all of them if not let me know** **! On another note I set up a poll on who should take Naruto & Sasuke on the training trip so vote! I am also a little disappointed on the low number of reviews but thank those who have. I am not going to stop the story because of the lack of reviews like some others. I hated that when I didn't have an account so here it goes. **

**Brothers of the Sharringon Chapter 5**

**Hokage Tower**

The Uchiha brothers and Kakashi walked down street after street to the Hokage tower. The gennin were growing impatient as they neared the tower and decided to shushin the rest of the way. Knowing that there was no point in hiding their power any longer. Mean while Kakashi was just standing in the same position they had left him in. mid step. If it weren't for his mask one could have seen a gaping Kakashi. Not something you see everyday.

Naruto and Sasuke were currently laughing at the taken aback Hokage. By the time he finally regained his composer he simply folded his hands and nodded asking

"Hmm I guess that is to be expected of the last of the Uchiha."

"Hokage-sama we would like to test early for the chuunin exams." Sated Sasuke

"And why would that be?" Inquired the Hokage

"We feel we are ready and have the appropriate skill level required." Added

"If you wish to do this you must have the consent of your jonin sensei. And parental consent." The Hokage whispered the last part

"Hokage-sama they have my permission to attempt for the rank of chuunin." Stated a bored looking Kakashi

"Very well the test will begin whenever you are prepared." Stated the Sarutobi

"We believe we are thoroughly prepared at the moment Hokage-sama." Decided Sasuke

"That goes for me as well." Naruto agreed

"As you wish The Uchiha clan head must sign this and which one of you would that be?" Asked the aged Sarutobi

"Uh" Said the Uchihas while shuffling their feet

"Which one of you was born first?" asked Kakashi

"That's just it we don't have any records of the time and we were born on the same day." Nervously stated Sasuke

"I see well then you have to decide between the two of you." Said the Hokage coming to a conclusion

"Hokage-sama I would like to request a private room to make this decision." Inquired Naruto

"Permission granted." Spoke the Hokage with a wave of his hand

The two siblings calmly walked into the next room and began their discussion. Neither knowing what to do they simply shrugged at each other. In an Epiphany they both came to a conclusion simultaneously. They looked at each other in relief.

"I think we should share the title. It would make it fair and we would be of equal political power. And it would anger those old fools on the council." Whispered Naruto

"My thoughts exactly. It would work much better than having one person in charge." Agreed Sasuke

"Let's go make our request." Decided Naruto

The two smirking Uchiha stepped through the door smug as possible a look of true amusement in their onyx eyes. The looked at the Hokage who got a little nervous at the well known smirk knowing something big was about to happen and it would likely give him a whole pile of that accursed paper work that plagued him day in and day out. Kakashi too got nervous that look spelled trouble for him.

"Hokage-sama we propose that both of us be clan heads of equal power." Stated a smug Sasuke

"This is definitely unexpected and has never been done before." Said the Hokage still pondering it

"Old man we know it is legal we are within our rights on this." Stated Naruto with that grin again

"Yeah old man there's nothing you can do to prevent it." Stated a confident Sasuke

"Ugh they are right! You two are just a load of paper work." Grumbled the Sarutobi

"Yes old man that we are." Said Naruto

"Fine. Your test begins now boys. You are to accomplish a c rank mission together without a casualty." Replied the annoyed Hokage having been beaten at his own game

The Uchiha slowly but happily meandered back to the Uchiha compound. As they went they were just enjoying the bliss of victory. When they began to near the Uchiha compound they were growing anxious and hastily but carefully packed any weapons and supplies needed including their best sets of kunai shuriken and senbon. Sasuke preferring the shuriken while Naruto preferred the senbon and both used kunai on regular bases. They stoically walked to Konohogakure no Sato's main entrance. And began their long trip to wave country protecting an annoying drunken and loud bridge builder. Supposedly from a few bandits. Not a difficult mission under normal circumstances. But neither of the boys were naïve enough to fall for his obvious lie. Although they wished to prove themselves far too much to simply give up. Their Uchiha pride cleaned up all possible doubt in their skill.

"Sasuke…" spoke Naruto

"I know." Muttered Sasuke

The trio continued to walk willingly into the trap. The bridge builder being just that was clueless. As they passed the small puddle out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw his brother suddenly caught in sharpened chains held by the two Nin who had a triumphant gleam in their eye. They then proceeded to rip the body into shreds with a slight pull from their wrists laughing at the seemingly easy kill. But they had no idea what they were in for. Sasuke grinned in anticipation for what would prove to be messy battle.

**Ha updated twice in a day two days in a row! REVIEW AND TAKE LOOK AT THE POLL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back wow I've been updating a lot! But I just went my first day without an update ****And to all those who review I think I answered all of them if not let me know** **! On another note I set up a poll on who should take Naruto & Sasuke on the training trip so vote! I am also a little disappointed on the low number of reviews but thank those who have. I am not going to stop the story because of the lack of reviews like some others. I hated that when I didn't have an account so here it goes. **

**Brothers of the Sharringon Chapter 6**

**Demon Brothers Battle:**

Sasuke made a dash at the two delinquents who could hardly be called Ninja. Executing a palm strike to the sad excuse for a man's temple effectively rendering him unconscious. Sasuke quickly pivoted on his left foot to see a bored Naruto standing over his opponent wondering what idiot would hire a joke like them. The brothers were annoyed at the lack of resistance from the two dolts and tied them to a tree. Knowing they would need to get information out of them they woke the men from their 'slumber'. Sasuke then started the interrogation

"Who sent you?" he asked coldly

"That is not your concern brat." Roared the captive on the left

Naruto's Knee disappearing in a blur suddenly appeared embedded in the other captive's gut

The said man groaned in pain after hearing at least 2 ribs give way under the Gennin's knee.

"Wrong answer" coldly stated Naruto

"You foolish little brat I'll kill you." Roared the infuriated captive glancing at his partner searching for injury. Suddenly receiving one himself as Sasuke's shuriken embedded itself into his leg.

"Not likely." retorted Sasuke.

"Ahhh stop that." Cried the man

"Answer me who sent you? Who are you? Why are you trying to murder the old drunk?!" calmly yet menacingly spoke Naruto.

"Ah fine, fine we are the demon brothers and we were hired to kill the builder by Gato!" Gasped the injured men

"Good thank you. That is all we require." The two Uchiha muttered

And with that the two annoyed Uchiha walked on guarding the bridge builder with weary eyes. As they went they concluded to end the day's journey and set up camp. Meaning start a small fire and set up a few hammocks. When the Uchiha sensed that the old drunk was sound asleep they started their discussion.

"We are closer to our goal. Those men are supposedly Chuunin level and they posed no problem for us." Whispered Naruto as they lay on the tree branches

"Yes I noticed that as well. Do you think we should go back?" asked Sasuke in a moment's uncertainty

"NO we must continue or we will have to wait for the exams. We simply don't have that kind of time." Spoke Naruto in a somewhat angry voice

"Yeah I guess you are right. I won't wait any longer we need more strength." Whispered Sasuke

"He even told us how to defeat him. We need eyes like his." Muttered Naruto in frustration

"I know that but you know that we can't obtain those eyes." Said Sasuke

"True. I am not willing to lose the only family I have left. I can't even consider it." Whispered Naruto

"Neither will I. Neither will I. That is too high a price. Ah there must be another way." Growled Sasuke

"Calm down we don't need those eyes we will find our own way." Calmly spoke Naruto

The two boys soon fell into a deep sleep like meditation. While sitting back to back cross legged. Each comforted by the others presence. Knowing that they would achieve their goals at any other price than losing each other. Both were soon awake and packing their make shift camp into storage scrolls. They soon were walking stoically down the road with the old drunk between them. The three were walking slowly admiring the way the grass shined with morning due.

Although the two Nin were still watching staying alert never relaxing too much. A sense of foreboding came over them as they walked. Pushing it to the back of his mind Naruto continued on their journey ever once in a while sniffing the air. For some reason unknown to Naruto he had a sense of smell and hearing equivalent to that of the Inuzaka clan. He smelled something similar to that of a lily but he knew that there were no lilies native to this land he signaled to Sasuke that they were being followed. Sasuke gave a nearly imperceptible nod and continued on both taking great care to watch for anything suspicious.

This happened when Naruto drew a senbon and launched it into a nearby bush. But the only thing that came out was a white rabbit. They shared a glance and immediately put on a show

"Naruto you idiot you are much too jumpy relax there is no one there it's just a rabbit." Laughed Sasuke

"Uh yeah I know your right man I swear there was something there. Oh well I guess not." Muttered a faking Naruto

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke

The gennin continued there journey allowing their enemy the chance to strike first while discretely preparing them selves. And watching every single detail for a sign of threat. But their enemy apparently did not see fit to attack yet. So they set up camp saying it would be a break until dawn. Both training in the field of weeds and flowers while Tazuna slept. Unbeknownst to their enemy while training they had perfected their original jutsu. They had gone through an immense amount of hand signs and had created a link between each other's minds. Thus allowing the two boys to communicate without any indication at all.

'Sasuke there is a chakra sign approaching it, it's huge!' Naruto warned through their link.

'I know I sense it too. But we have Tazuna hidden under ground I think he is safe but this guy is gonna be a problem I don't think we can take this guy and live.' Groaned Sasuke

'He is here' they chorused

"Ku ku ku look at my luck what do we have here the last living Uchiha oh wonderful." The man spoke with glee

The boy's faces flashed a brief moment of surprise. They had only then realized who the man was. They knew that if he fought there was a large chance they would die…

**HAHAHA I feel evil! Cliffy. Any way I would appreciate is if you were to go don and click the little review button and tell me what you think. Thanks. Oh and Check out my poll sorry I realized that I didn't have it on my profile but it should be there now! Thanks. Areujesus out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back wow I've been updating a lot! But I just went my first day without an update ****And to all those who review I think I answered all of them if not let me know** **! On another the poll I set up on who should take Naruto & Sasuke on the training trip is closed I only received 1 vote and that decided it! I am also a little disappointed on the low number of reviews but thank those who have. I am not going to stop the story because of the lack of reviews like some others. I hated that when I didn't have an account so here it goes. **

**Brothers of the Sharringon Chapter 7**

**Ku Ku Ku:**

The two Uchiha had very few advantages when fighting against the ever annoying snake sannin. One of which was the fact that their original jutsu, Dokushinka no jutsu (mind reader jutsu) was indeed still activated. They had concluded that they would keep it permanently active because of the miniscule amount of chakra drain it caused. Which was equal to half of a Henge no jutsu. 'Sasuke that's…!' 'I k-k-know Naruto we don't have a ch-chance' was their immediate reaction.

"Well I happen to have a proposition for you." Said the sly snake Orochimaru

"What do you want?" Roared a recomposed Naruto

"Why want you two of course." Grinned the sannin

"What? Why?" Inquired Sasuke

"Your eyes and body of course!" hissed the treacherous snake

"NO! You won't get us." Spoke a very annoyed Naruto

"Oh but I will and in return you will receive the power to kill Itachi-kun." Said the sannin

At this Sasuke started to agree with the scaly man. 'Naruto I-I think we should do it. We need power.' Thought Sasuke as he started to walk toward Orochimaru. 'No Sasuke we need power but we can get another way. He is trying to deceive us. STOP please.' Cried Naruto. 'But t-the power. He can give it to us.' Muttered Sasuke 'no he cant he wants our bodies you know about his forbidden jutsu.' Mentally panicked Naruto. But it was too late Sasuke was too close and Orochimaru's neck elongated to an impossible length with fangs poised. But at that moment Naruto's face adorned a glazed over trance like appearance.

'**So you finally show up eh kit?' **Roared a somewhat amused yet intimidating voice. 'Yes whose there where am I what happened to Sasuke.' **Relax you are in your mindscape and I'm the Kyubi no kitsune and don't worry about Sasuke time passes slower in here. Now be quiet kit we are in big trouble that snake is going to put a seal on your brother. Now this seal will cause evil tendencies and he will seek out the snake. **'What?! I need to stop him! What do I need to do?' **Kit you need to absorb my chakra, this will momentarily allow me to control your body. I will transfer part of your seal to Sasuke thus sealing half of my soul into Sasuke. This would allow me to rip the seal of Orochimaru's to shreds. **'I will do it. Now hurry the sooner this is over the sooner I can help Sasuke.' **Kit you got guts I'll give you that now this may hurt. **'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' mentally screamed a gasping Naruto.

Orochimaru's teeth were exactly two inches from Sasuke's face when Kyubi/Naruto completed a complex set of hand seals. Appearing in front of a frightened Sasuke. Slamming his had into Sasuke's gut with a loud scream. Sasuke immediately started to twitch and writhe on the ground. Naruto only had the chance to grin as he saw Orochimaru's seal shredded to peaces just as Kyubi said. But out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur land in between the snake and the gennin.

**With the Stranger and the snake**

"Now, now if it isn't Orochimaru, have you really sunk as low as to attack children?" Stated the figure

"Y-you how did you find me?" cried the snake

"Oh I just keep tabs on these two. It has become a sort of pass time." Laughed the figure

"Leave me alone." Whispered the frightened snake

Just then another figure flew down from the trees laughing merrily. Orochimaru's eyes if possible widened farther. As the figure leaned against a tree smirking with crimson and black eyes bore into Orochimaru. Who had the distinct feeling that the man was seeing strait into his soul. Orochimaru quickly turned to flee when out of the corner of his eye he saw a black blur shoot at him. He pivoted on his foot to turn around when he felt a cold sensation run through his heart. He looked down and gasped as he saw a bloody sword protruding from his throat. His body fell to the floor with a thud.

The two figures simply smirked and walked to the unconscious boys. Picking them up and slowly meandering in to the bridge builder. Who, was out cold from the amount of killing intent. Sighing picking the old drunk up as well. The figures disappeared in a blur.

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke awoke with a loud gasp of fear. Remembering the two figures that were the last thing they saw. They sat up and observed their surroundings. This happened to be a campsite. They also noticed the two figures sitting on the ground near the fire. 'Sasuke who are they?' 'I dunno lets find out' was all the two mentally conversed about.

"Ahh I see the two sleeping beauties have awoken from their slumber." Grinned on figure donning a mask with a swirl imprinted on it

"Shut up and who are you?" Questioned an annoyed Sasuke

"My my manners are very poor." Added the other figure who had orange hair and piercings down his nose

"Answer the question." Roared Naruto

"Relax you two will see us again don't worry about that oh and your welcome for saving you." Said the cheery orange haired one

**HAHAHA I feel evil! Cliffy. Any way I would appreciate is if you were to go don and click the little review button and tell me what you think. Thanks. Oh and Check out my poll sorry I realized that I didn't have it on my profile but it should be there now! Thanks. Areujesus out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**!Author's note!**

**Major change in story: Sasuke Naruto are twins both sons of the Yodiame but they are not yet aware of this only the Hokage is. Just thought I would let you know. You kind of needed to do that for the story line. You'll find out eventually. areujesus out **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back wow I've been updating a lot! But I just went my first day without an update ****And to all those who review I think I answered all of them if not let me know** **! On another the poll I set up on who should take Naruto & Sasuke on the training trip is closed I only received 1 vote and that decided it! I am also a little disappointed on the low number of reviews but thank those who have. I am not going to stop the story because of the lack of reviews like some others. I hated that when I didn't have an account so here it goes. **

**Brothers of the Sharringon Chapter 8**

**Campsite:**

"What Happened?" Groaned Sasuke

"You were attacked by Orochimaru the snake sannin." Chuckled the man wearing the mask

"I know that. What happened after I passed out?" said Sasuke

At this Naruto almost flinched. Not wanting to tell Sasuke about the fox and what he had to do to save him. Thinking about how to tell Sasuke what he had done, he came to the decision to tell him via mental link. 'Sasuke I have to tell you something' 'what?' 'I-I am the container of the Kyubi no Kitsune' 'I know' simply stated Sasuke. 'w-w-what how I only just found out during the fight' mentally stuttered Naruto. 'Um I found it in the clan records. I thought you already knew. I was waiting until you were ready to tell me. I had no idea you didn't know' groaned an irritated Sasuke.

'Sasuke there is something else… I had to let the fox take over my body temporarily and seal a part of him into you.' 'Why?' 'I had to stop Orochimaru from putting a cursed seal on you neck. The Fraction of Kyubi's soul would tear it apart and if my guess is correct then you should have access to Kyubi's chakra.' 'Oh I see' muttered Sasuke.

"Hey, umm you guys okay?" Asked the orange haired man

"Huh oh yeah sorry." Spoke Sasuke

"What did you do to him?" Naruto wondered aloud

"We killed him." Simply stated the other man

"You did?!" asked an incredulous Sasuke

"Yup we sure did." Grinned the other one

"How did you… He was so strong!" stuttered Naruto

"Not really. Not to us any ways." Said the orange haired man

"We must be leaving. Good bye." Said the man with the mask

"Wait we were wondering…" was all Sasuke got out before being cut off

"You will see us soon enough." Cut off the orange haired one

"But!" the Uchiha brothers gasped

But it was too late. The two mysterious men had disappeared with a crack of black lightning. The two Uchiha simply looked at each other and shrugged. 'Well they said we would see them again' Naruto mentally sighed. 'Yes that they did if really did kill that snake maybe they will train us' 'Maybe but will we recognize them?' agreed Naruto. 'That is a good question nee-san, a very good question' groaned Sasuke in annoyance.

So the two brothers walked down the path that stretched about five miles to wave country. They walked about a mile and a half when out of nowhere they heard a whistling sound coming at them. Sasuke instinctively ducked the oncoming projectile while Naruto tackled the old bridge builder. The object was actually a huge sword and when the two gennin turned to see this they found a man standing on the grip of the blade.

This man was immediately recognized as Momochi Zabuza. Former member of the Hidden mist's seven swordsmen. This man, rumored to have killed no, slaughtered his entire graduating class, as was the tradition of the 'Bloody Mist'. The two boys knew they were in for a battle that would not end without its consequences. The two boys slid into a defensive formation around Tazuna.

Zabuza charged the two intending to end this quickly and get the bridge builder. Never even once noticing that the three targets were in truth bushins. He charged ready to cleave the three heads in one swipe. But all hopes of this were dashed as he swiped through three puffs of white clouds.

"Come out cowards or I'll come find you." Taunted Zabuza

"Now that wouldn't be very intelligent now would it?" countered Naruto

"No I suppose your right." Muttered Zabuza as he launched a kunai into the trees

Naruto exited the woods after sending Sasuke to hide Tazuna and guard him until his return. He had already done the necessary hand seals and was currently holding a single hand sign in his pocket to hold the technique. As soon as Zabuza looked him in the eyes he activated his Sharringon and finished the genjutsu.

"What is this ahg!" screamed Zabuza in pain

"That was my original genjutsu." Replied Naruto as he pulled his kunai lose

It was a shallow cut but it was directly into a pressure point causing temporary paralysis. Giving Naruto the time necessary to disappear in a swirl of leaves. He was sprinting through the trees as fast as possible. In an attempt to shake Zabuza from his tail he knew it was pointless to try to outrun him. But if he could lead Zabuza away from Sasuke then he would. As he turned to look behind him he saw Zabuza appear next to him. He leapt over the Kunai and placed Zabuza in yet another genjutsu. And as he was about to take Zabuza's life said man broke the genjutsu. He gave the silent signal to his apprentice in hunter Nin garbs to fake his death.

Naruto leapt back when he sensed the oncoming threat. At that moment he saw a single senbon needle strike his opponent's neck supposedly killing him, He knew better but didn't have the chakra necessary to fight back.

"I'll take it from here leaf-san thank you for allowing me to kill him." Spoke the masked fake

"No problem." Replied Naruto putting every detail to memory

"I'll be off now." Spoke the Nin

'Phew! Sasuke would you mind coming and getting me I'm not sure if I can walk back?' mentally called out Naruto 'Coming nee-san' replied Sasuke. With that Naruto passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

Sasuke jumping from branch to branch spotted the familiar sight that was the Uchiha clan traditional ninja wear. He silently picked his brother up and leapt off into the horizon.

**Meanwhile: **

'It seems that they are very good. Maybe we should show more interest in them' thought a man with orange hair.

**I would appreciate is if you were to go don and click the little review button and tell me what you think. Thanks oh and im sorry for the wait I got a little busy. Areujesus out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back wow I've been updating a lot! But I just went my first day without an update ****. And to all those who review I think I answered all of them if not let me know** **! On another the poll I set up on who should take Naruto & Sasuke on the training trip is closed I only received 1 vote and that decided it! I am also a little disappointed on the low number of reviews but thank those who have. I am not going to stop the story because of the lack of reviews like some others. I hated that when I didn't have an account so here it goes. And I am sorry for the wait I have no excuse I was lazy.**

**Brothers of the Sharringon Chapter 9**

**Wave country:**

The sight of birds flying gracefully through the air and a clear blue sky slowly blurred into view. Naruto slowly sat up groaning as he did so.

"Sasuke?" muttered Naruto

"Hn?" Grunted an irate Sasuke

"What happened? How long was I out?" Moaned Naruto

"You escaped from Zabuza and suffered from severe chakra depletion. You were out for three days." Said Sasuke

"What's wrong nee-san?" Spoke Naruto

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! Ill tell you what's wrong!" roared Sasuke slowly advancing

"Do you know how scared I was when I saw you?" muttered an angry and though he wouldn't admit it scared Sasuke

"I-I-I I'm sorry." Whispered Naruto

Sasuke only hugged him as hard as possible. 'I only wanted you to escape' thought Naruto. 'You were reckless and stupid' 'but you were safe' 'teme'. They sat there in silence Naruto in the bed while Sasuke sat beside him in a chair. They were in Tazuna's house. They were quiet and relaxed until the door slowly opened and a head popped in. Tazuna's head to be precise.

"We are to leave in one hour for the bridge. It will be finished in three days." Spoke the old drunk.

"Hai." Naruto drawled

And with that Tazuna left the room. The two simply shared a shrug and proceeded to dress into their shinobi gear. They included A set of Fuuma Shuriken each, five kunai concealed in each sleeve, and their Timber Wolf Full Tang Ninja sword (will shorten to tang for the story). This is a 27" black stainless steal blade with a rough cord wrapped around the handle.** (Type the name into Google it's the black one) **They had found these while exploring the Uchiha compound.

**Flash back no jutsu: **

_ The halls were long and dark as the two Uchiha survivors strode through them. They were having much difficulty sleeping and had then decided to explore their compound. They silently crept through the corridor examining every nook and crevice. When the saw what appeared to be a handle shaped mark within the ceiling. They decided to investigate this new find wondering if there was a secret that the Uchiha had been keeping. _

_ They gently opened the latch and peered into an attic sort of room. It was dark but they were able to make out a single table like outline with a lamp and matches on it. This was clearly a room hidden on purpose. Not some accident that went unnoticed this was completely intentional. Whoever hid it wanted it that way. So they proceeded with caution. Not knowing why it had been hidden and there was bound to be a good reason. _

_ They slowly made their way to the lamp. Upon lighting it they found that it was a study. But not just any study. The study of their clan and one of Konoho's founders. This was truly something to behold. They glanced at the wall and caught a flash of reflected light. Upon farther investigation they discovered two black stainless steal Tang swords. They both took one knowing that they could and would put them to good use. They also found a sealed letter. They recognized this letter to have a seal that can only be opened by blood. Not knowing what to do they hid it to keep it safe._

**Flash back no jutsu end**

After finishing dressing and preparing themselves they quickly made their way to the bridge. Naruto left a clone to protect Tazuna's daughter and her son on a gut feeling. As they made their way to the bridge Naruto was communicating with Sasuke via mind link. 'Sasuke I'm pretty sure Zabuza will attack today' 'Yes and I thinking what do you think about making our own organization'? 'Organization? For what?' Naruto wondered. 'To bring peace and maybe create a new hidden village.' 'That was always a dream of ours to bring peace' pondered Naruto. 'Yes I know and the village could consist of missing Nin and whoever else wants to live there' replied Sasuke. 'Hmm that could work but they should all be shinobi. Common villagers only weaken the village.' 'Deal' agreed Sasuke

They made their way across about half of the bridge. Well the half that was complete anyway. Naruto suddenly stopped short of the edge forming a familiar seal.

"Kage bushin no jutsu." Muttered Naruto

He made about 75 clones to help build the bridge and 25 clones to patrol the area to guard the workers and help the bridge come along. This would make the time required shorter by about 1 maybe 2 days with how fast they worked. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting near where Tazuna was instructing random workers. They were meditating in silence admiring the fresh yet salty air that comes off of the ocean. They were really beginning to become attached to the area though they knew that they wouldn't be there long. This mission was turning into a vacation that they would be paid for.

Apart from the two run inns with missing Nin who both happened to be after them. They were quite happy when they realized this. But they soon decided to put a minor genjutsu over the builders so that they could train with out being spied on. They each had 10 clones doing the tree walking exercise on a support for the bridge. While sticking 5 leaves to them with chakra. They also had 5 clones balancing in the tip of senbon with chakra and swirling leaves around them in complicated patterns. The other 25 clones were either water walking while swirling leaves around them or sticking kunai to them. The last exercise being much more difficult to do then leaves because of the weight difference. This training was going very well the clones were making plenty of progress. The Uchiha siblings** (Again if you didn't read it in the author note they are both children of Namikaze Minato) **were gaining better chakra control and reserves in leaps and bounds. They were improving at a nearly impossible rate. But as with all good things it had its consequences as well. They were nearly completely drained of energy by the time the sun was setting over the water.

And what a sight it was the vibrant gold sun setting over the seemingly blazing water. The light reflecting off of the surface. Clouds in the sky sometimes a beautiful purple, pink, or even orange. So beautiful it seemed fake like a painting on a canvas. They sat at the edge of the bridge side to side staring out across the seemingly endless sea in front of them.

They silently walked back to the house. Knowing what tomorrow might bring. When they were about two minutes outside of the house Naruto stopped walking. His eyes widening for a moment then relaxing as if nothing happened. Sasuke gave what to anyone else would have appeared a glance but was really mentally contacting his brother.

"What? What happened?' 'Nothing my Bushin dispelled due to lack of chakra' 'Oh did anything interesting happen?' 'It met the hunter Nin from earlier the one who faked Zabuza's death.' 'And…' 'Well it's a girl and her name is Haku. She is gentle calm and quiet seems like your type.' Mentally laughed Naruto. 'Oh ha-ha.' 'Well I was thinking what if we recruited them to the leaf for now then our future village?' thought Naruto.

**I would appreciate is if you were to go down and click the little review button and tell me what you think. Thanks oh and I'm sorry for the wait I got a little busy. Areujesus out.**


End file.
